Modem mechanical systems can be exceedingly complex. The complexities of modem mechanical systems have led to increasing needs for automated prognosis and fault detection systems. These prognosis and fault detection systems are designed to monitor the mechanical system in an effort to predict the future performance of the system and detect potential faults. These systems are designed to detect these potential faults such that the potential faults can be addressed before the potential faults lead to failure in the mechanical system.
One type of mechanical system where prognosis and fault detection is of particular importance is aircraft systems. In aircraft systems, prognosis and fault detection can detect potential faults such that they can be addressed before they result in serious system failure and possible in-flight shutdowns, take-off aborts, delays or cancellations. Engines are, of course, a particularly critical part of the aircraft. As such, fault detection for aircraft engines are an important part of an aircraft's fault detection system.
In some applications it is desirable to use multiple fault detection techniques to monitor a mechanical system. In these applications the different fault detection techniques can focus on different part of the system, and can use different data and algorithms in determining if potential fault exists. One issue in utilizing multiple fault detection techniques is the ability to correctly harmonize the multiple potential conclusions derived from the concurrent use multiple different fault detection techniques. Specifically, using multiple fault detection techniques can potentially result in multiple incomplete, ambiguous or contradictory conclusions. Unfortunately, previous techniques for combining incomplete conclusions from multiple fault detection techniques have had limited ability to deal with multiple concurrent faults and dependent evidence. This has reduced the ability to utilize multiple different fault detection techniques to accurately detect potential faults.
Thus, what is needed is an improved system and method for combining conclusions from multiple fault detection techniques in mechanical systems such as turbine engines.